wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
King Aftershock
King Aftershock is an OC of Mydragonsfly, any irrelevant edits not made by him will be reverted. Appearance: King Aftershock is a light jade colored dragon with four pairs of black horns and sky blue eyes. With only a modest build, he often finds himself slightly taller than other TechWings of his age. In addition to his greater size, his wings are also in proportion to his size, he has found these over the decades to be great for gliding. A golden band around the ring finger of his left forepaw is the only adornment to his body. Personality: Thoughtful and quiet, King Aftershock often thinks that neither his name nor title describes him when reading about the kings from other tribes. Often seen by his own tribe as calm, caring, and affectionate towards others, regardless of their position within TechWing society, yet having no empathy for outcasts. He sees The 11 Laws for what they are, and expects everyone, himself included, to abide by them. Often seen with Queen Recharge, he is described as a great husband and an excellent father to the tribe. History: Hatched into a family of food gatherers, Aftershock led a relatively peaceful dragonethood. Often choosing to follow his mother into the semi-fruitful fringes of the Rainforest Kingdom. Preferring to work alone, he picked fruits from bushes, vines, and branches in silence, only listening to the life of the world around him. Often talking to no one else aside from family, scrolls of all kinds became his closest friends. Able to tell him about lands far away and never hold a grudge against him, he filled up his quiet time learning about the other dragon tribes, little did he ever know how useful this knowledge would be of in the future. In school, Aftershock made some friends from all backgrounds in the tribe. Early on in his first year, he had noticed how many dragons, even visitors from other tribes often just talked back and forth in an often lifeless conversation. He noticed the two or more sides would be hearing each other, but were they, in fact, listening to each other? By actually listening, something that rarely seemed to be done, Aftershock noticed that many dragons often had something pulling at them, something unhappy. By listening to the secret plights of others, Aftershock gave meaningful answers and tried to uplift the other dragon by letting them know that there was more to their world and that their fears and failures were meant to keep one down but to lift them up. Simply having an open ear earned Aftershock plenty of friends among both his own tribe and among most of the major ones. While he kept in touch with as many as he could, he only developed a few meaningful friendships. It was something that suited him perfectly fine. Still a gatherer by trade, he would occasionally join his father and older brother on hunts, but still preferred the peace and solitude of picking fruits in the Rainforest. Only six years old at the time, he'd only ventured deeper into the trees a few times with his mother. It was something his mother didn't like doing, quite afraid that the two would get separated. After putting up a fuss, which he was reprimanded for, the two set off for home again. Aftershock, still curious about what laid deeper within the giant bushes and mangled twists of trees and vines, set off for the Library of Thought and Progress to investigate. Having found some very interesting scrolls on RainWing biology and another scroll titled "Fruits of the Forest", he lost himself among the shelves and read two of the five scrolls before the midday sun prompted him to go home. While he was getting the remaining scrolls assigned to him, the librarian checking him out asked him about his scrolls stating that she was always curious about the Rainforest Kingdom. He mentioned how he picked fruits there often and that sparked a conversation which revealed several shared interests between the two. The pair agreed to meet up, and finally parted ways. It was at that moment the two parted ways, Aftershock realized he had told her his name, but never got her name. Recharge was a very pretty name he thought the next time they met up. After only a few days of getting to know each other, Aftershock asked his parents if they could bring Recharge on one of their fruit picking trips and in no time at all Aftershock and his new friend Recharge found themselves flying towards the Rainforest. Follower to Leader: In the two decades that followed, the two became very close and traveled all across Pyrrhia getting to know the tribes, the foods, and even discovered more about each other. During the stretches when they weren't in flight or working side-by-side, Aftershock was helping Recharge unsuccessfully satiate her voracious appetite for knowledge. He knew she aspired to be Queen one day, but with a restless tribe on their doorstep and when Ex-Queen Spark suddenly vacated the throne due to her age, everything suddenly seemed to change. After what seemed like an endless wait outside the Dome of Government, Aftershock and the rest of the gathered tribe celebrated in a ruckus Queen Recharge stepped out. After calming down the celebrating tribe, Recharge approached Aftershock and asked for his talon in marriage. Equally shocked and terrified, Aftershock said that he "needed time to think". He was just a simple fruit picker and a librarian, he had not even the slightest idea of how to lead a tribe. After the two took a walk down the Great Five-Tailed River and discussed the various matters that kept Aftershock from accepting her, he thought about the rest of the tribe and how much more he could help his fellow dragons as a king rather than a fruit picker. They had had several conversations in private and both saw a future together, they did admit they loved each other, Aftershock just wasn't sure he was ready to jump into a relationship with dragonets and all of that. With the help of some of Recharges strong words and hearing how the tribes of Pyrrhia need a calm voice now, more than ever, he reluctantly, but happily agreed. Both their families were gathered the next morning, and by mid-day Aftershock was a wedded King. War Efforts: After the major tribes all took sides, King Aftershock followed Queen Recharge around Pyrrhia and attended her numerous meetings with the other tribes Queens and councils. Meeting one-on-one with the queens and their subordinates, Aftershock listened to the hopes and fears of each dragon which varied from lesser personal issues and family conflicts to greater things that they thought they could never tell their queen in fear of death or dissent, or things the Queens couldn't tell their subjects for a variety of reasons. After they finished, he reassured them with his own thoughts of what he felt about their issues and how he might resolve them and explained both the good things and kept things honest with the not so good things. After his meetings, he would discuss anything that seemed relevant with Queen Recharge so she could adjust her own thoughts and interactions. The two worked well as a pair while on their diplomatic missions, some say their meetings inspired fewer conflicts, others say they prevented the war from turning into nothing more than a merciless bloodbath. Yes, there were large battles which resulted in many deaths, but many of those battles where great forces would collide were simply melted into smaller skirmishes. When Queen Recharge wasn't beside him, he was resolving issues his own dragons were facing from breaking deadlocked trade deals to scouring Union Capital for a lost dragonet. Present Day: The night Thorn was crowned Queen of the SandWings, King Aftershock walked into Queen Recharges work room with a question on his mind that the two had discussed for years, dragonets. The two had both agreed that they had neither wanted to raise dragonets in a period of war which would add to their safety concerns and be another thing to stress over, but they also felt like neither would have the appropriate amount of time between flying to the other tribes while managing their own. It was after the war had concluded, that the two would consider having dragonets and starting their own family together. In such a frenzy and caught up in the celebration, Aftershock just couldn't help but ask as soon as he got the news. The two have mated on several occasions and are awaiting to see if Queen Recharge has any eggs. However, with the threat of Darkstalker looming and the movement of the NightWings back into the old Night Kingdom, King Aftershock fears that his tribe might once more be under the claws of the grand finale that could see the end of the NightWing, IceWing conflict. Abilities: Aside from his modest smarts, the only interesting physical ability King Aftershock has is the ability to control his fire. His other strength lies in winning the hearts and minds of those around him. Preferring not to fight, King Aftershock would much rather run from a fight rather than get involved, he can, however, defend himself from threats but has below average strength, his larger size, however, grants him slightly more durability. With larger wings, he can also fly somewhat further than most TechWings of his age group. Relationships: TechWings - As the King of his tribe, King Aftershock is often sought out for advice for any variety of problems. His attentive listening and effective responses have shown him to be a guiding force and a model figure among the husbands and fathers of the tribe. Queen Recharge - After developing a friendship built upon mutual interests, the two became drawn to each other and eventually married. With the War of SandWing Succession now over, the two hope to have dragonets. Mother - Always with a watchful eye on her son, King Aftershocks mother sports a loving relationship and always tenses up when she hears that he has made a flight out of the tribal lands. Father - Distant but loving, King Aftershock and his father never spent much time together but it is presumed that the two cared for and loved each other as fathers and sons usually do. Elder brother - Humbled by his younger brothers surprise ascent to the throne, King Aftershocks elder brother is assumed to have been kind, playful, and honest with him. No hostilities or fights are known. Other Queens - Seen as a quiet and reserved dragon, King Aftershock holds many of the Queens in high regard. Even after hearing some things they'd never discuss with anyone else, he still respects them and that seems to have earned him similar respect in kind. Other Queens Subordinates - Many of the advisors and commanders under their Queens seem to have a slight fondness for the King of the TechWings. Freely able to tell someone their struggles and sorrows have made him a prime target to talk to when they have something on their mind. Ex-Queen Spark - While he doesn't see the former Queen that often he does hold her in high esteem. Quotes: "Perhaps it would be worth trying out..." "How did this ever happen?" - What he thinks about on various topics. Trivia: When he was younger, King Aftershock always thought he would end up moving into Possibility. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Mydragonsfly) Category:Occupation (Government Official)